U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,591 purportedly discloses a printing press having a plate cylinder throw off means including means for disengagement of a plate cylinder from a blanket cylinder without skew movement of the plate cylinder. A form roll-plate cylinder adjustment means is also provided for adjusting the center-to-center distance between the form roll and the plate cylinder. A cam has surface means for maintaining the center-to-center distance between the form roll and the plate cylinder as the plate cylinder is thrown off the blanket cylinder and as the skew adjusting means varies the angle between the blanket and plate cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,057 purportedly discloses an adjustment system for positioning a rolling element such as a form roller or an impression cylinder relative to a first cylinder having a first diameter and relative to at least a second cylinder adapted to replace the first cylinder and having a second diameter different than the first diameter.
Commonly owned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0174807 discloses an adjustable dampening apparatus including a rotatable base for supporting a dampening roller, a rotatable socket connected to the rotatable base for adjusting a position of the dampening roller, a first actuating device connected to the rotatable base for positioning the rotatable base in a predetermined position for a given cutoff and a second actuating device connected to the rotatable socket for positioning the rotatable socket between a first position and a second position.